Emerald Tears
by Brokenwingedcat
Summary: Ichigo goes to find a relative with a friend. The wizarding world won't know what hit them.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or Bleach.

AN: My computer is broken, so I am writing this when ever I am in front of a computer. I am sorry, because Updates are going to be slow, thank you.

Warning: Kiss Canon goodbye. And OOC-ness

Ichigo looked up from where he was sitting on the floor. He had been meditating, trying to find the two that everyone said that he lost, but that he was sure that were still there.

"Still trying to find them?" Isshin asked looking at his son sadly. He know that after the amount of power that Ichigo used, the likelihood of him regaining his powers were next to nil, but he still held hope, because he know what Masaki was.

"Yes, old man. I know they are still there. I can feel Shiro feeding on my spirit pressure and any leaking from those around me. I still feel the aura that Zangetsu gives off, it reminds me of fire, wind and steel. I know that they are there, and I need to find them." Ichigo said with conviction.

"What makes you think that you aren't imagining it?" Isshin asked, curious. He sat down beside his son.

"Because every time that I meditate, while I don't entire my soul room, but I do hear snoring." Ichigo replied.

Isshin sighed, he know that he needed to get ichigo's mind off his lost powers, but the question was how. His thought turned toward the weird letter that he had read just before coming to check up on his son. He looked at Ichigo and said, "I know that you want them back, and I honestly think that you will get them back, but I want you to take a break from trying to find them for a little bit. I received a letter from one of Masaki's English cousins. He was asking for a place to stay for the summer. I would normally say yes, but I was told that he wa died." Isshin paused as his son's eyes neared. "I want you to go meet this Harry Potter and see if he is the real one or not. If he is not, I leave that up to you. If he is, I want you to find out why we were lied to. I also want to know why he is contacting us. Will you do this?" He know that his son would say yes. He know it the moment he said Masaki's name.

"Sure, jiji-san, but I am not paying for this myself." Ichigo said. He know that he had been played, but he didn't care.

"I thought that you would say that, so I take to Geta-Boshi. He has someone that he is sending with you that will act as your ride." Isshin said trying to not to laugh, because he know who was getting sent with.

"Okay, but what about when I get there?" Ichigo said. He had an idea on who was getting sent with.

"You need to get to the bank called Gringotts, your mom's old account is still active. You would need to head to Number 4 Privet Drive, first. This person can get you to the bank." Isshin said.

"Okay, thanks. When do I leave?" Ichigo asked.

"Tomorrow." Isshin replied as he got up. "Now come down for dinner. Your sisters are worried."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own. If I did, Ginny and Harry would not have gotten to gather, and Ichigo would keep Zangetsu and Shiro.

Warnings: Mentions of abuse and character death.

Ichigo sighed. He had almost wishing that Nel was the one coming with. Key word, "almost". The reason that he wasn't wishing for it, was that he didn't feel up to fending off her advances. Now, however he had to try and hide his crush from said crush, while traveling with him. Just a little difficult, if you didn't add on to it that his crush was not human, and more than likely would be able to smell his arousal. Sometimes, he hated the fact that he was a guy, but then he wouldn't be gay, if he was a girl.

Ulquiorra squashed the smirk that wanted to make its way onto his face, when he felt the resigned acceptance and the small hope that Ichigo felt when he learned that Ulquiorra was going with him. He tried to keep his anticipation down, so that he didn't tip his hand to early. Ulquiorra know that Ichigo liked him, but he wanted to know what he meant to him before he decided about telling him. Plans about talking to Ichigo aside, Ulquiorra was coming mostly because he wanted to know if it was really Ry, and if it was, why he was contacting people to take him away, when he should be safe and well cared for. He was nervous that he might have to reveal his real name.

Urahara used his ever present fan to hide the smirk that formed on his face in response to their actions. He coughed to get their attentions and said, "Ichigo, Ulquiorra will be your way to and from England. He will also be your bodyguard incase you run into trouble that you can't deal with. Ulquiorra, you remember where you are suppose to go right?" At the Hallow's grunt, he continued, "Now, I know that you may want to find him right away, but if I would suggest waiting to observe the situation. I will see you when you get back." Urahara used flash-step to leave the training room.

Time Skip

Ulquiorra walked into to the house that they were using pissed off for some reason. That in and of itself was not surprising. It was the black haired teen that Ulquiorra was holding almost gently that was surprising. Ichigo, as the son of a doctor, noticed the signs of abuse that the wizarding world seemed to willfully ignore. Ichigo stood up as the smell of blood reached him. "Ulquiorra, put him on the bed in the guest bedroom. Try to get him out of his clothes without hurting him. I need to be able to see the full extent of his injuries. As I am treating him, I need to know how you found him, and if possible, how he was hurt." Ichigo ordered as he went to the bathroom to get his first aid kit. When he came back, he stopped and wondered, _How is this kid not dead yet?!_.

AN: This chapter was a pain to write. I hope you like! A cyber cookie to anyone who can guess who it is!


End file.
